


LEMON BOY

by ghostbodyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbodyy/pseuds/ghostbodyy
Summary: Tommy is just tired, he done with it all. He’s given up, completely. His best friends watch him pull away, as his heart melts in fear, but you’re there to help.(gender neutral reader)(no shipping)(DO NOT INTERACT IF YOU SHIP/SEXUALIZE TOMMY, TUBBO, RANBOO, PURPLED, DRISTA OR LANI)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & You, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & You, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	LEMON BOY

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship with you and Tommy is platonic !! No shipping !

TommyInnit, a clown, as most would say. He was a funny child, always has been, though recently, his vulgar language and funny jokes haven’t been as they usually are.

Tommy hasn’t even gotten to speaking like he usually does. Normally, he’d throw out a harsh comment or two, out of love of course, but lately, he just kind of..listens. And Tommy is not a listener.

Tommy is leader, he takes control of a lot of situations, and leads conversations when other can not. He may be a nuisance but everyone respected him, though he was only a sixteen year old kid.

Tommy’s best friend was Tubbo, and Tubbo had recently told Philza, Tommy’s dad, about how Tommy has been acting.

Tommy hasn’t been participating in most events, he’s always quiet, and he’s barely swore, which is not normal for Tommyinnit.

Phil acknowledged this, and talked to Tommy about it. Tommy said he was fine and just been a bit tired, so there was really nothing he could do.

Honestly, it wasn’t the most alarming thing that’s happened to Tommy, so though everyone was a bit worried, they left it alone, until a few days ago when Tommy completely closed himself off from everyone.

he refused to talk to or see anyone at all, but in came y/n, reading to break his walls down again. Tommy had always had a soft spot for y/n.

whenever they’d come around, he was very happy, of course he was. Y/n was one of his best friends, and Tubbo’s! So it was very hard not to just love them being around.

y/n had to decided to go against Tommy’s wishes and push themselves back into his life. They had walked straight into his room, opened the curtains to let the bright sun in, and removed the blanket off of Tommy’s small body.

”what the fuck?” Tommy groaned, reaching to grab the blanket, to pull it back on him. “Nope! Get up, meat bag!” You exclaimed, pulling the blankets on his bed, all onto the floor.

”everyone is worried about you, so you’re gonna go eat lunch with me, and you’re gonna enjoy it!” You exclaimed, a proud smile spread across your face.

Tommy scoffed at y/n’s behavior. They had always been pretty bossy, especially when they thought he hadn’t been taking care of himself as well as he needed to be.

”go away.” Tommy mumbled, muffled by his pillow. Sighing, your smile faltered, and Tommy had thought you might leave, but you sat right next to him, and layed down, staring up at ceiling.

”you smell.” You muttered back, “you need a shower.” Tommy rolled his eyes and shoved his head under his pillow, “What’s the point.”

glancing over at him, you sighed again, “The point is so you don’t stink, idiot.” Tommy mumbled out with a shaky breath, “Who have I got to impress, everyone leaves. Wilbur, Techno...” 

closing your eyes you swallowed the lump in your throat, “I’ll never leave you, Tommy, and maybe that’s not enough reason for you to believe in yourself, or to get up and eat something, but pushing me away isn’t going to help. If you’re so fucking worried about people leaving, then give them a reason to stay. If you’re going to openly be a bitch and tell them to fuck off, then yeah, they might leave because you’re being a dick. But I’m not leaving, you can’t get rid of me, bitch, I’m staying right here with you. And as for Wilbur and Techno, Wilbur died, okay? You can still talk to ghostbur, and Wilbur never left, his spirit stayed, the only thing of him that didn’t was his body. And Techno is just an emotional wreck himself, and that’s **why** you should have a reason to get up. If you get up, and work real hard, you could get Technoblade back, Tommy, I’ll even help you...but please, get up. And take a fucking shower.” You slid off his bed and threw a pillow at him, and left.

Tommy kept his eyes open, looking at just darkness. He couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks as he thought about what you had said.

when got downstairs, Phil greeted you with a soft yet sad smile.”Anything?” You shook your head no, “No, not yet at least, I’ll try again tomorrow.”

An hour later, you heard the stairs creek, looking over, you saw Tommy out of his pajamas, and in his normal clothes, his hair wet.

Phil smiled widely, and got up from his seat at the table, “Want some breakfast? I’ve made eggs and bacon!” Tommy smiled and nodded, “Yeah..Yeah that’d be nice, thank you.”

you smiled, “Hey idiot, your noodles are a little soggy.” You gestured to his hair and giggled. “Fuck off.” Tommy chuckled as he sat in the seat next to you.

For the rest of the day, you and Tommy and Tubbo hung out and explored caves. You guys had a lot of fun, and eventually, you decided to go home and get some rest.

the three of you parted ways, all of you feeling confident and happy with yourselves. You were just happy Tommy was back to sweating at everyone, because it was kind of scary when he wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAAAAAH!!! I really really like this one hehe 😳 I’m really proud of it, and I really think it’s important to give people a reason to get up! I, myself, am still struggling with it but I’m getting better hehe  
> I hope u liked the story :o


End file.
